A Critical Role Battle Royal: Level 17:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: A Mysterious figure absconds with the group called Vox Mochina and, places them onto a strange landscape. he tells the party that they are to fight to the death and, there can only be one winner. Winner, they wonder? What does that mean? However after laughing, the figure vanishes, leaving Vox Mochina to confusedly, yet determinedly, battle each other.


A Critical Role Battle Royal: Level 17:

By Fantasyficcer:

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is Matt Mercer, Laura Bailey's travis Willinghamberger's, Marisha Ray's, Ashley Johnson, Tally Jaffy, and, Sam William Regal's game, brought to you by Geek-n-Sundry. Thanks be also to Wizards Of The Coast, whom I thought were called Wizards Of The Goats for the longest time. That woulda been more interesting eh? Anyway, Lets BATTLE!

 **Author's Note:**

Please refrain from ripping my head off about writing the characters wrongly, so on, yadda-yadda, and so forth. Crafting this episode how it was aired.

Thank you. I'll take some liberties. As this is a script. Grog the Goliath, Keyleth the druid, Scanlan the bard, percy the shooter, Vax and, Vex the twin elves. And, the voice in the sky.

Well, that was unpleasant. Always got trolls ya gotta watch out for! Anyway, This was a one off, or one shot, as Matt called it. This is just a what if episode. A who would win a fight between the characters whom make up the group know, through the interwebs, as Vox Monica. Thing is, they are now debunked, as Campaign has started. Thursdays on Twitch. Before we get down to business, If people like this, I'll do this. Writing the story out in a fanfiction format for all to see! So, do not be afraid of letting me know how ya like this.

Also, this will be written kinda like the World Of Ice And Fire franchise. Each title of each chapter will be a being. When i mean, Group, I'll title it, vox Monica, also, there's a disembodied voice. (:

You will figure this out later if you watch the episode, Ruin, Rogue,, Star, key, The Knight. This fanfic might nit make sense unless you watch the episode while reading.

Let us begin!

 **Chapter 1: Vox Mochina:**

They'd all fallen asleep. They were all floating within an impenetrable darkness. Without know how, why nro when, anything really...they awaken as one. All they seem to see was just fog. Fog everywhere. All of the group gazing around somewhat blearily. They seemed to be scattered around a strange landscape? No,..no. As they watch, more of the fog begins to dissipate,. A battleground? But why? What were they to fight? "Sure is a lot of fog goin on round here." Grog mutters to himself, farting.. He giggled. "Hah! Fog farts."

Towers seemed to be looming now out of the fog. Out of nothing, out of nowhere at all, a vast blast of lightning erupted out of the brazier on each of the eighty foot towers. Vox Mocina exchanged puzzled looks, no more than Terry, a companion of the group, and, Trinket, Vex's armored bear companion, as Trinket has no idea where he is or, how he got there. All's Trinket wants to do is take a nap. Terry is puzzling over a stronger power he feels from within himself. As Terry gazes at his hand, a figure strode forth abruptly.

The figure's robes flapped and, snapped via a rather large gust of wind that suddenly blew up around the figure. The entity floated above the center of the battlefield, calmly. After doffing his deep cowl, via a gust of strong wind, the figure turned out to be a rather hansom man with earth length brown hair and, a glowing, magnificent beard. He smiled like Father Christmas and, stated bombastically, "Tonight, you fight for me, and my pleasure. For I am the forgotten deity know as Colville. and, you will dance before me. And between you all, one victor shall stand and gain my blessing. He raised his hand and from it, blazed a fine purple line of energy. That energy created a force-field around the battlefield. Vox Mocina gazed around a bit hesitantly. The force-field created more or less a giant, fifty foot high dome around the towers p placed hither and, thither throughout the battleground. "I hope you all learn something, Calville smiled. Now, you have six seconds to decide where to go and, what to prepare for. No fighting is to commence, until these six seconds are up. And, then, show me what you've got!" Vox Mocina laughing uncertainly, not knowing if this was a joke or not, started prepping regardless.

After determining that they were all on separate towers, Vox Mochina took stock of said towers. There seemed to be two doors, one on each side of each towers, and, a ladder on the other side of the doors. Door, Ladder, door, ladder. They prepared all they could think to prepare, potions, spells, Taryon vanished into a protective sphere of invulnerability, Percy activated his boots of spider climbing, and, he also charged diplomacy. Percy paused for a moment, gazing around, looking for another action of prepping he might take. What to do He pondered. Then, he had it. The towers hummed nominally as he took a step back, slightly behind a wall, on the edge of the tower. Vex whom had popped Trinket out of her necklace, cast without a trace on her and Trinket the bear. She sent Trinket down through a trap door then, hid behind one of the braziers.

Nobody would know where she, nor her bear, Trinket were positioned. Trinket was stationed half way down the tower. Inside. Grog hated people popping him into different places, especially people who lived on the clouds. Stupid cloud people, telling he, GROG THE MIGHTY, what to do. He took his blood ax out, switched for Dwarven thrower. Grunting like a rabid, orgasmic gorilla; with a severe yeast infection, with hemorrhoids, and, having a grand maul seizure, Grog climbed up the rope ladder beside him, just cresting the top of the tower. Tyran began to scream as grog still grunting in the afore mentioned manner, grimed at him, while pulling himself to his feet. holding dwarven thrower in his large fist. Over yonder, Dotty plaintively squeaks, "Tarry." The only person Grog sees though, at first, is Dotty. Grog was seeing one other thing though. The rage.

"He sleeps in war paint!?" Why would he sleep in war paint!?" Taryon screams in a frightful panic. Grog just smiled wider, hearing Tayron's voice made him, hungry for the coming hunt. There he stood erect and, ready to kill something. Grog blows a snot rocket, loudly, as he stood there. It just missed his massive Grog bit, still standing at attention, and, skidded to a stop just before before hitting the feet of Tyran. Just before the ball. Tyran went green. keyleth ran up to a nearby pool of water and, dipped her foot. Noticing the pain at once she instead tested the deapth with her staff, pulled out after not finding the bottom of said pool, and cast freedom of movement on herself. And, attempted to hide. as there were no object behind which to hid at her current posistion, she just stayed where she was and, hoped she was not spotted. She was nervous.

Tyron has cast sanctuary upon Dotty, and, tells Dotty to, "Keep me away from all the bad people like we did when we were children. Like when we played keep away."

"Tarry." Dotty responds. Tyran nods. tyran has thrown down the beed of force upon himself, creating the orb of energy around himself which, Only passable air can pass through.

Finally...

 _BANG!_

An explosion erupted from the braziers fused onto the towers. Grog peed on Tyran's ball. Grog then, got a blast of lightning full in the face. Running his grand display of dominance.

This all happens as Dotty is holding the ball on the ground. Tayron has landed upon the ground as he fell out of the sky. Grog has great aim with pee, unfortunately, as does the tower have great aim with it's lightning. Dotty looks in at Taryon and, says, "Tarry?" Taryon just pulls a bunch of faces at Grog. Whom is still crisping up pretty well. Taryon laughs.

Carville bellows out from the heavens, "Alright, my champions, let the fight...BEGIN!" He slams his hand together. He then just vanished in a great thunder clap. It had begun.

 **Chapter 2: Percy:**

Percy gazed around the battlefield, searching for a target. Pushing all of his doubts of killing his friends, aside. He finally spotted a tiny fraction of Grog in the distance. He aimed. After his first shot, Percy grinned. He could see it hit Grog way over there, somewhere. He decided to take another shot at the raging Goliath. The gun exploded in his face. So much for Animus. Shaking off the pain, or trying to, he drew bad news. The shot hit grog again, Percy smiled in satisfaction. Now it was time for Caball's ruin. Which, hit.

Damage dealt, percy began to run for a doorway but wait...what was that humming sound? Percy gazed about himself now hearing a crackling type of noise. What going on?

 **Chapter 3: The Towers:**

The towers sent out a pules which slowed any and all movement by Vox Mochina. Percy, for his part, looked down at his feet with a species of perplexed dread upon his face.

 **Chapter 4: Vex:**

Vex sent trinket the bear in armor, to run to the end of the courtyard. Once there, Trinket-stood up on his hind paws, and, jest with his front paw, hunching his shoulders in the most human shrug a bear is ever seen to make, armor or otherwise. Trinket then dropped back to his fours and gaze about himself with a resignation boarding on comic boredom. Vex then, ignoring Percy, drew her trusty blazing bowstring. The aimed carefully and, shot Grog twoice, hitting him squarely. She wanted to a jig of joy but, she hid instead.

 **Chapter 5: Grog:**

Grog, despite doing a happy, horrible pain dance on top of the tower he'd climb atop via a rope ladder, banged his stone knuckles together and, cast the enlargement spell on himself. Grog then looked over at Taryon in his ball of camping, and, grinned wickedly as he met Dotty's eyes. Grog then went into a frenzied rage and walked towards the pair. He then laid his hand upon Dotty and, strained until he thought he'd soil his loin cloth. Somehow, nothing happened. This just made Grog more angry. Ah. Obviously. Sanctuary. Earth Quaker Groon, or, whatever his dumb name had been, did this same spell on Grog, he recalled. Duh. Grog then lifted aside his loin cloth, and urinated all over the transparent orb Taryan now laughed at him in. Grog made certain to meet the other man's eyes as he did this, for a tiny bit of extra spice. Adding spice to an insult was one of grog's talents. and, if nobody believed this, well, they could just ask him. Somehow, nobody ever seemed to want to ask Grog questions. Tyran had stopped laughing.

Grog decided that he didn't learn lessons very well, and, that he was gonna try shoving the ball again, careful to keep his hand out of his own soup. This time, it worked. Dotty gazed into Taryon's eyes and, plaintively stated, "Tarry." Grog glared as the ball sailed off of the tower. Stupid balls and, metal birds. The pair went end over end into space.

It was quite the rough ride for Dotty. Dotty did a face plant into the middle of the courtyard while, Taryan landed, after rolling a while through air, into the pool. "Tarry?" Dotty groaned.

As Tyran did his best Renfair peregrination, Grog went into a trap doorway located on top of the tower.

 **Chapter 6: keyleth.**

keyleth darted up to Dotty and, cast her fire sphere at three quarters capacity. A massive cone of flame spiraled down and, collided with Dotty's prone form. Dotty burst into flames at once. "Tarry." Dotty said, gazing dolefully into Keyleth's unyielding glare. The ground shook slightly, but with her freedom of movement, Keyleth wasn't effected by it, nor the strange humming emanating from the structure on which Vox Mochina were were now all embattled with one another. Despite her glaire, keyleth still felt bad for the automaton. "Sorry, tarry," she mumbled as she blasted into her fire elemental form. Hoping it was not a mistake. Keyleth had to admit, it was a bit comical, the way Dotty ignited.

 **Chapter 7: Taryon:**

Tayron, did nothing aside from prepare a few heeling potions. Not to mention attempt to escape the pool of water. The way he decided to do this was to activate his boots of speed. He then tried to run in place inside of sanctuary, hoping to cajole forth enough momentum to j joggle himself back out of the pool. He soon spent himself. He looked, once the waked die. He managed to move maybe three feet. Sweat was now flooding down his face, neck, and, back. He finally had to stop for a rest. "Well, at least that went somewhere." Taryon mused to himself. He then called out to Dotty, who was still burning.."Dotty, get to me, and, keep me away from other people." Dotty started to run.

He did not make it to Tyran, and, tripped. the odd humming energy also kept him in place. Dotty locked eyes with Tyran. "Tarry," Dotty lamented in sepulchral tone, still straining.

 **chapter 8: Percy:**

Percy dove into the nearest room he could find, fixing his broken gun as he went, and, after it was fixed, he went over to the chest, decided to wait. Hinges did squeak. He waited.

 **Chapter 9: The Towers:**

The towers began to spin, and, the energy the had been gathering began to manifest themselves. Suddenly, the struck out with a powerful lightning attack. Which only hit Keyleth.

 **Chapter 10: Vex:**

Vex looked around for a second. There was a flaming Dotty, a still protected Taryon in his ball, there went Percy, and, keyleth The latter of whom just got struck by lightning, and, she'd gone into her fire elemental form as well. Whom was it safe enough to attack, she wondered to herself. She knew she didn't want to get hit by one of those towers, but, there was no helping that. "Trinket, please push Tyran back into the water. Tayron had spent a tone of work to get to the shore. Vex recalled with amusement the expression upon Taryon's face while he had tried to run back onto solid ground. Like a man trying to lay an egg, with the shell fragmenting apart inside of his anal cavity. While his feet went about eighty miles an hour underneath the rest of his body. She watched with yet more amusement as Taryan's running expression switched itself out for a panicked one, as if that egg, had been the home of a talking baby unicorn. then that was replaced with surprise as Trinket's pushed Taryon back into the pool. Trinket just stood up on his hind legs and, all Taryon saw, Vex could see was the bear making the mighty shoving motion straight at Taryon's face. The ball still protected Taryon still, it remained rewarding.

Vex left Tayron and, Dotty alone as Tayron finally came to a stop right back where he started, some what. In the middle of the pool. as Vex took aim and waited for another arrival, a singular word echoed through the landscape. "Tarry." Vex was all ready to aim and, fire. Her bow was drawn, string to cheek, she waited. The battlefield went semi quiescent.

 **Chapter 11: Grog:**

Grog was al ready to remedy that shit. the only thing he could picture in his mind's eye was no more than the red haze of rage in his mind. He was ready to act. Being shocked with lightning and, burn with fire. he hated it, and, he wanted vengeance on the first thing he saw. that happened to be a doorway kind of in front of him. A small voice in his mind told him to be quiet. So very angrily, he tip toed up to the doorway, instead of stomping mightily, as was his want. as he leaned over at a canted angle, he bellowed in pain, for one of Vex's flaming arrows got him in the eye right as he peaked around the corner. "Ow!" he yelled. Grog had seen everything up to that point. Dotty being set on fire via a flaming ball of boo-boo, to Tyran being shoved into the pool again by trinket the armored bear. Now he saw the arrow tip up close and, personal. that hurt.

"Tehe!" Vex's voice called up to Grog. Grog tore the arrow out of his eye and, threw it down in a fit of yet more rage. After jumping up and, down on the arrow for a time, he growled. Because, now he saw the fireball. Finally, he burst out of the h hatch he had been hiding in. Stil wanting to be clever and, stealthy though, Gorg lay down prone Grumbling. Hey lay for a time, just breath, and focused all of his magic power on healing. he felt himself mending very nicely. Suddenly, he changed his mind. he rose, and ran for the tower that shot him. Then he decided to drop, right outside of the sneaky little puke who decided to try one over on Grog. Then, he went prone outside of the tower.

 **Chapter 12: Keyleth:**

Keyleth watched on as a giant Grog ran past atop the tower then vanished from sight. So, he'd used his enlargement spell and, was now hiding some place. She also spotted flickering, obviously flames. Dotty must've still been on fire. It didn't bother her that Grog could her elemental form. She was but a dancing wraith for flames. She looked to see if Grog was going to keep going, he just simply was not there. Maining he must've lay down some place. and, he thought he was clever. She now knew right where he was. Kyeleth cast about for a window within this little shack type building. Nothing. Damn it. She shrugged, deciding to move out towards A yet still perplexed looking Trinket, floating over Vex as she did so. Keyleth hovered right up the face of the large brown, armored and, confused seeming bear and, whispered, "Good with the bow, buddy. Shshshs!" And, she gently placed her arms around Trinket's large neck. Trinket the armored bear, whooshed into flames. Trinket gave a few pained growling howls in instant response.

"GRRR-OW-GRRR!" Trinket complained, as Kyeleth hugged Trinket round the neck for a few moments more. Just to be sure.

"Shshshs! go to sleep, go to sleep! It's all under the table. I'm gonna make this very painless, go to sleep. I'm sorry. I just can't have you fudging stuff up right now." Keyleth cooed. Keyleth reflected for a moment upon how very well her fire hands worked. She then spun, and, guided the flaming sphere she'd created earlier, to smash into Dotty again.

"Terry." Dotty bemoaned. the chamber containing the book of pwoer Dotty was pwoered by turned to ash as bits of pages flew everywhere and, Doggy exploded from the inside out. going face first into the ground in tremendous face plant. Dotty tried to say his one word one last time. " Tarry-" _BOOM!_ Dotty's life vanished in a cloud of molten metal.

"One down." Keyleth smirked. Belatedly, Dotty's cannon hand detonated, blowing flaming metal and, bits of Doty all over the place. Dotty's skull, mainly. He'd blown off his own head.

"He died as he lived, lemented Tyran, whom had seen the explosion from within his bubble of protection, knowing it was Doggy. "All over the damn place." Tyran sighed. Still preparing.

Ignoring the pieces of chard, and, broken Dotty, Keyleth vanished back inside, and, it was like she was never that at all. Her fire elemental form made a reverse whooshing sound.

 **Chapter 13: Taryon:.**

"Somebody, came out nowhere and lit a bear on fire, blew Dotty into tiny shards of metallic oblivion, and, vanished as they weren't there. Great. Now, what the fuck am I gonna do against that?" Taryon muttered to himself. He knew that fire form had to have belonged to Keyleth. what was going to do against her? She wsa the most powerful fighter in Vox Mochina. Hmmm...what to do... He ponder this for several moments before taking what little action he could. he tor off his patch of healing potions, now, he had three healing potions. he tapped on the earring they all used to communicate, just to annoy Grog specifically. Maybe he'd make a mistake if he was even more angry. Or, crush he, Tyaran, like a grape once the ball dropped, literally. eh. Life just was anything without a bit of risk adding for extra flavoring. He felt it as the potion rejuvenated him fully.

Tyran then began to run and, the momentum of the wind and, water combined finally got him back to the bank. With only a slight bump. He still pondered how to win. To survive.

 **Chapter 14: Percy:**

Percy walked over to check the chest which stood awaiting a lucky treasure seeker. He opened it, and, the squeaking of the hinges sounded strangely like a man in his thirties being kicked in the balls. What odd specificity, he mused to himself. Passing over this, he gazed into the chest cautiously, as there could be a trap in there. Nope. it was a greater healing potion. He grabbed it and, bolted for the nearest hiding place, behind a wall. But then, he changed his mind. He started walking up the wall instead. Hoping, groping.

Percy also wondered how the chest just flipped itself onto it side like that. "I knocked the chest prone," He silently laughed to himself. "I'm so fucking dead." he whisper to himself.

 **Chapter 15: The Towers:**

The braziers momentarily burst into flames that radiate outward in a wide Circle, which is nobody is effected by. The flames retracted almost as soon as the y flared up menacingly.

 **Chapter 16: Vex:**

Vex saw Trinket was still bring and, ordered him to get into the water. Still crying like a bear, which was a ton more macho than sobbing like a man, Trinket did as she asked and, submerged himself. She wasn't worried. Bears could swim. In fact, bears were very good swimmers indeed, jut not at the bottom of the ocean. She'd learned that the hard way. Trinket splashed into the pool of water and, put the fire out. Trinket bellowed. He waddled out of the acid pool as fast as his bear legs could carry him, and, passed out.

"Aw, buddy. at least the fire's out though. Besides, I didn't even tell you to do that, you just did that on your own." Trinket was having nothing of this lie. he awoke, shrugged, and, put his paw up, extending his middle claw. " Vex tried to sooth the now unconscious, hissing, and, smoking bear. Trinket then sat down, and awaited further abuse by circumstance.

Vex shrugged herself and, mounted her broom She then flew to a point just above Grog, who looked up. Vex shrugged and, went down to him then, placing her necklace into her hand. "Wanna team hp, Grog? lets shake on it." Grog nodded and, grasped Vex's hand. instantaneously being sealed inside of the secret room the necklace of captivity. Vex hooted in tryumph. until she looked over her shoulder. Standing there was none other than fire elemental keyleth, whom grin savagely at Vex. Their eye met. "Hey, Keyleth."

"Hey, vex." Keyleth replied, reaching out towards Vex with her fire hands.

 **chapter 17: Grog:**

It was what Garn the wolf had been starring out of for hundreds of years, and, what Trinket saw each time he was in here. A twenty by twenty foot stone chamber, with a stone throne in the center of the floor of the chamber. On the wall in front of him, was a ten foot square window and, it showed Grog what he wanted. Out. Be told what to do by a man in the clouds, check. Having to climb a stupid ladder, check. Get to the top of a tower only to be pumped frull of lightning and, fire arrows and, bullets...check. this room was it. It was the final straw. The camel's back was broken now. Grog went into a rage at the walls, smashing into them over and, sucking him into a void but, he didn't care. He tried again, a little more effect. "Good." He growled to himself. He tired a thrid time. Amazingly, the vid sucked him into itself. The entrapment spell shattered. "BRAAAAH!"

Vex saw as Grog, astoundingly, broke through the necklace's enchantment. And, was mightily pissed to the very center of his Groggy little gord. He raised his ax above his head.

"GRAAAAH!" Grog screamed at Vex, popping before her in the hallway wre now stainding in together. After taking several injuries from the shattering room, Grog wagged his finger in Vex's face as if she were a naughty child. they woudl spend the next few moments, suspended like that. Fiery Keyleth was behind Vex, mad Grog was now in front of Vex.

 **Chapter 18: Keyleth:**

keyleth swooped into fiery action. She drew close to Vex, whom gazed into Keyleth's fire form with terror in her eye. However, Keyleth turned a rather shocked looking Grog. and, used her fire hands, balled into first, to pummel Grog. Grog, for his part, dodged out of the way, of the first strike. Keyleth though, hit him with the second and then, the third. Grog bellowed in protest. He had just done the most amazing thing ever and now, Keleth just lit him up like a funeral pyre for a lot, he didn't knnow how many, of Goliath. But it was a lot, damn it. Grog went from an awesome badass, to a flaming jackass in, about six seconds. How!? "Aww, come on, Keyleth! I just did something really, really cool. now...well, I'm just hot." Keyleth laughed, spitting flames to one side. While Grog had burst out of another dimension and, then immoderately caught fire, Vex too Flambeed.

"Damn you, Keyleth!" Vex shrieked in indignant agony. Grog took the oppertunity to spin around nad, slash Keyleth with his reckless attack. the ax cut Keyleth fairly deeply.

"AAAH!" keyelth yelled as her leg opened up but, she was't that badly cut. Beside, the impact that caused a sort of splash effect. Grog splattered himself with yet more of her flames.

"GAAH!" Grog bellowed.

Keyleth ran for it, hiding at a point ten feet away. And, just out of sight. She threw her flaming spear toward the pool and, it stuck to the edge, angrily burning. She crouched, hiding.

 **Chapter 19: Taryon:**

The ball was still around hm, Taryon watched as a ton of flames were happening out there. "Probably a good idea if I stay away from all of that. He mused to himself. but, the caveat here was, time ticked ever onward. Suddenly, a thought hit him, as brilliant thoughts always did when one was going to burn to death, very probably, he took out his scroll of fire shield, reading it fast. he'd been a speed reader since he was a kid. He didn't know how to read fast, he just really liked speed, even back when he was five. I am going to set this to a warm shield that will protect me from all cold damage." Taryon said, wondering if he'd gone mad or, if it was a side effect of the drugs he'd done earlier that day. "Oh but when I get out of this ball, I'm gonna show them a few things." So much for Keyleth's fire form. I am already immune to fire damage." he said, to himself this time. He rolled his fall forty feet to the right down the shore of the acid pool. Taryon pulled out his rod, and said, "Crossbow." It became one. He loaded it with a bolt, snickering.

 **Chapter 20: Percy:**

Percy waited no time. He darted around the corner and cast hex on Grog,, whom was still aflame. Percy drew Animus very carefully, using sharpshooter, and, fired. animus jammed so hard that it felt like it would explode in his face. irritated now, Percy pulled out Bad News instead, taking another shot with sharpshooter. bad News hit, exploding through the heavy, meaty muscle of Grog's shoulder. Grog watched as the second little ball whistled jauntily as it went through his cheek, Percy's eyes widened. "Well, huh. Marmalade and fuck berries." He muttered. Percy watched as Grog tried to understand why Percy was so mad at his shoulder, he could see this thought pass through Grog's mind, via Grog's gaze. Percy's third shot saw Grog stare at the projectile as ht passes a good foot to the right of Grog's right shoulder. Percy wanted to rage, but he could do nothing.

 **Chapter 21: The Pillars:**

the pillars release yet another pulse of deadly energy toward the embattled party. somehwere, in the heavens above the battlefield, Carville laughed into his bucket of popcorn.

 **Chapter 22: Vex:**

Vex frantically beat the flames out, dancing quite the jig in the process. Vex reached for and summoned her boom. Grasped her boom, Vex sailed away from Grog as high as possible.

 **Chapter 23: Grog:**

Grog did a very rough measuring job of how high Vex was, starring up at her with hungry eyes, still on fire, and, full of that one hole he got from Percy. Least he thought it was one hole. he wasn't great with numbers. Shrugging, he decided to, instead, advance toward Percy. Taking a running start, Grog activated his boots of feral leaping and, leaped toward Percy. As Grog flew through the air, he fancied what he must look like for those whom could see him. If anybody could. Maybe something cool. A shooting star? Hopefully.

Percy only heard tapping footsteps then, nothing. he wondered what that was all about until, the ground shook with an almighty impact as, proud as a gay man in a parade, Grog landed right beside him. Grog was grinning as blood poured out of the bullet wound in his shoulder, and, still on fire. Percy wasted to shit himself. But that was outright undignified.

Grog stuck his finger inside of the bullet hole, Percy had made in his should and, drew the finger out again, it was covered in his own blood. Grog tasted it casually. "Hi." He growled.

"Oh fuck." Percy squeaked, as Grog descended upon Percy with every attack he could think of. With all the strength he could muster.

Grog hammered into Percy with great gusto. One shot to the face, another to the gut, and, one final shot to the face again, this time an uppercut with the war hammer. Percy groaned.

 **Chapter 24: Keyleth:**

Keyleth looked up at Vex flying, glowering at her. Keleth, making certain Vex was watching, summoned her flaming spear to her hand, and, rammed it into Trinket, whom bellowed.

"Bitch!" Vex hurled down at keyleth.

Keyleth smiled as if this were the highest payed compliment she'd ever gotten. "Would you cll me a bear ass for this?" the pun seemed to further outrage Vex. Trinket burst into yet more flames, and, slumped to one side, unconscious. "Heh-ha-he-ha!" Keyleth laughed triumphantly. In truth she was sad abut it but, she wanted Vex to be mad enough to make errors. As a druid though, this bear killing that she'd just perpetrated, hurt her to her very soul. Judging by Vex's face, Keyleth's ply had the desired effect. "hehehe!"

"I am goign to get you for that!" Vex screamed as kyeleth ran for the nearest building.

Kyeleth peaked around the corner once she got to the building and, saw an empty chest sitting inside of an empty room. She decided, on balance, it'd be best to stay put. presciently. She looked up and she could just make out a hammer, and she could hear heavy, wet thuds. " _Well_ , she thought, " _Percy's a goner,_ " As she hid, Keyleth healed herself.

 **chapter 25: Tyron:**

In his bubble, Taryon stuck his broom between his legs, while also readying his crossbow. He was ready. Taking one last precaution, he rolled the ball behind a nearby wall, hidden from view. Suddenly, a brain storm hit and, Taryon tore off his patch, and, created a tiny window within the sphere. Now things could come through it, as he had made the window himself. but, he could use this. He grinned. Ignoring the fire death on one side, and, the pillars on the other Taryon'd wait for the ball to drop. In more than one way.

 **Chapter 26: Percy:**

Percy quickly drained his potion of greater healing, sang hail Mary to himself and, placed the now empty vial back into his pouch. He really hoped this worked. The feeling of being healed enveloped him, as he grabbed dependency in order attack Grog. Due ot an odd angle, it was hard to see Grog from here but, he shrugged. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He mumbled to himself as he fingered the trigger. Percy pulled the trigger. Grog ducked. Swearing in frustration, Percy growled and, trad it again. The second time, Percy managed to zap Grog but, Grog only smiled nastily in reply. Knowing he was boned to the moon, he thought about it for a minute. "Hehe, run, little lightning fly." Grog smeared. Percy scowled. "yeah- no. fuck this!" Percy said and, ran for his life, Grog however managed to hit him in the back of the head with a punch. "Gotcha!"

However, Percy escaped with a departing, "OW! Later, asshole," flung over his shoulder. He ran as far as he could from Grog, forty or so feet, and scaling the tower wall, vanishing.

"We'll see who the asshole is." Grog muttered as he stood there, in the darkned shaodow space, waiting for another victim to come along and try, try, to finish him. Grimly chuckling.

 **Chapter 27: Towers:**

The towers began their cycle yet again. Moving the players on the board and, heating up. they loosed a bolt of deadly energy. Out of range as they all were, nobody was effected.

 **Chapter 28: Vex:**

Vex let out a sub audible, "Ooh," as her head hit the ceiling. 'Ow! Shit!" She grumbled to herself. Still a hover upon her broomstick, she gazed around. She saw Percy and, Hunter's Marked him. Vex drew her bow,r readying her arrows. She loaded one carefully and, quietly on the string. She drew the tiring, and, fired. The love her life. She hit her bathtub buddy with a bramble shot. Percy seemed to hear a humming sound and, felt what could be best described as a burning sensation in his ears as an arrow, obviously shot by Vex, streaked toward him. Just in time he managed to snatch arrow but, viney tendrils began to ensnare his form as the thorns slammed into his chest simultaneously.

Percy could see Vex watch as the vines did their best to wrap around, and smoother him. However, after creating a spectral of the world's most fantastically spectacular poop face imaginable, Percy managed to rip asunder the crushing vines, and, stagger upright once again, breathing hard. Nearly gasping, actually. Percy then heard Vex's earring voice.

"You're so strong, Darling! I am so proud of you!" And here came the second arrow, once again...shot by Vex herself. Because, obviously.

Percy sighed, just as resigned as Trinket earlier. "Well, fuck." Percy muttered. The second arrow, juiced with lightning, slammed into Percy and, knocked him off the wall. Upon impact, Percy heard bones snapping, blood disgorging copiously from his ears, nose, and, mouth. Amazingly though, he felt death's embrace slip from him. Yet, he was unconscious.

Vex didn't know if this irked her or, pleased her. She vanished back into the shadows. No need to press her luck with Grog about. Vex dropped to the roof, lay down, and hid hastily.

 **Chapter 29: Grog:**

Grog, saw the entire fracas between Percy and, Vex. He lumbered around the corner and, smiled. There he was. Percy. he lay on the ground, utterly inert. Grog hoisted a feigned gasp of incredulous, mouth agape, shock onto his gormless expression. Placing his hands melodramatically to either side of his broad face, which was still damaged in places with several smaller injuries. "Percy!" Grog ejaculated bombastically, "What happened to you, my friend?!" Grog adopted a falsetto to mock Percy further, savoring the moment. "Oh, Percy von-Fredericstien-Blitter-Skittles-Balls-N-Ass! What happened!? Oh no!" Grog then smiled menacingly and, brought forth his weapon of choice in this battle. "Here, Perc, let me help you back up again. One piece at a time!" Grog continued, enjoying this moment. finally, things were turning around. Grog, laughing, puked up Percy.

"Grrrmh!" Percy groaned.

Grog couldn't believe that Vex had been shouting at his corry. That made him angry. he'd seen the whole thing of Vex shooting Percy and, no. Percy was his man berry muffin to gobble up. Especially considering what Percy had done to Grog earlier. Getting away like that. How dare he. Oh wouldn't happen ever again. Grog began to swing his great war hammer right in front of Percy's face. Grog spat in Percy's eye, waking him slightly. "Wake up, you. I want you to see this coming." The hammer made a knell kinda sound as Grog whorled it. _WHUM, WHUM, WHUM!"_ On each rotation. Suddenly Grog stopped for a moment. "Oh, did he get new glasses?" Grog took Percy's glasses in a gentile manner. Grog dropped Percy face first onto the stone and, whorled the hammer one more time before bringing it down, hard as he could. The impact cracked the stone.

"Ewg!" Vex said faintly.

Grog barely heard this. he was too fascinated with Percy's glasses. Plus the red, grey, and, white, pastel Percy putty painting he'd just created on the tower's rooftop. Grog, chuckled. "Oh, I can see very well in these." Grog muttered to himself, testing Percy's glasses. He pocketed them and, still on fire, ran up the tower. He looked like a large comet.

 **Chapter 30: Keyleth:**

Keyleth meanwhile was also casting about for people she could see. She thought she saw a flaming Grog pounding somebody into paste but, she couldn't be certain. She wondered where Vex went. Frustrated, Keyleth knew that she couldn't see Vex but, maybe if she did an area attack, without targeting her specifically. but, no. too much of a risk on wasting her magic, and all for not. No. She had to seek a target. Damn this was difficult. Shrugging, Keyleth went for broke. She started by moving her fireball. She then figured why not heel a bit more, her fireball hovering where she'd left it. She shrugged. Since she could see nobody, she decided to move her sphere in front of a doorway. Kyeleth then hid, hoping she wouldn't be discovered until the right moment. But, still debating on what to do. Then, it hit her. Her two most powerful druidic techniques.

 **Chapter 31: Raryon:**

Taryon cast invisibility on himself within his bubble. Atop his broom, Taryon flew around about forty feet into the air, silently. "Good," he thought, "nobody will know where I am."

 **Chapter 32: the Towers:**

The braziers regurgitated flame in a wide area. Again, all were unharmed.

 **Chapter 34: Vex:**

Vex took off from the roof and just made it to the opposite tower. Casting abut for a target of her own, Vex spotted Kyeleth, whom was still in her fire elemental form. Vex managed to hit keyleth fairly solidly. She heard Keyelth gasp at the lightning damage she took and Vex hissed, "Gotcha!" Vex then took another arrow and, attempted bramble hit as well. keyelth staggered. Kyeleth did laugh when the vines tried to entangle her, as they just fell away to ash at her feet. "Fuck!" Vex chirped to herself viciously.

"Gotta do better than that, Vex. you know better than to use vines on me in my current state. Come on!" keyleth taunted.

In response to this, Vex hid.

 **Chapter 35: Grog:**

Grog was still in the stairwell, still on fire and, still pissed yet, strangely happy he'd killed Percy Von-MicNipple-Chunks. Nipple chunks. that was a good one. that made him even more mad because, he couldn't tell anybody about this, as he had now to kill all of his friends. Stupid voice in the sky. Least he done something cool. Grog looked around for chest within the tower in which he stood. He found...a stairwell. and, that was it. "Nice, cool. yeah, no that's great." he mumbled to himself. "and, I'm still on fire." he added as an after thought. "Live and let die, mother fuckers!" Grog screamed as he burst out of the tower and, towards the pool of acid. Grog skidded to a haul at the flaming ball of melty death and things, he didn't want to be more on fire than he already was and, hopped up and down as he stepped over the corpse of Trinket. "Lovely," he muttered.

Grog had an odd thought then. He was glad he had not killed Trinket because, he had a nagging feeling that, some place at some point in time, his Wife would make him sleep on the couch again. Pushing this thought aside, for he hadn't a Wife, grog finished his jogging journey as he swayed to a stop just b before another batch of black tone towers.

Trinket quivered slightly, letting everybody know, he wasn't dead yet. Looking over his shoulder, Grog started to lift his hammer, thought about that thought, and, decided he didn't give a shit about Trinket. He got to the inside of another tower, opened a chest he discovered in there, and, opened it. It was another potion bottle. He took it. Could be useful. Checking the label on it, remembering he couldn't read, Grog shrugged. Still on fire, he took the greater heeling potion. The burns became not so painful. That was nice.

 **Chapter 36: Keyleth:**

In pain nad, angry, Keyleth dropped her fire elemental form. It was time. She peaked around the corner, spotting Vex, but only just. keyleth smiled. It was not a smile of this world. It was a smile of a promise. A promise ot usher Vex into the next world. "Your blue feathers! Very pretty against the stone work!" keyleth called up to Vex. Vexlaughed condescendingly.

"We have earring, dear." Vex called back.

"BLAHHHHRGH!" Keyleth yelled into the earring.

"Ow, you cow!" Vex shouted.

"Oh, we'll see who is laughing at whom in just a moment, Vex. And, also, whom the cow truly is." And, Keyleth activated her spire conflux, calling down a fire storm. The fire storm in question began blanketing the entire area in seconds. Instead of a waterfall, the tower transformed before keyleth's eyes, into a fire-fall. Vex screamed, this time in pained panic. Vex had burst into flame. the whole of the tower and, some of it's surrounding area were covered in it. the tower looked like a fire titan, with no face. It was nasty.

"AAAAH!" Vex screamed.

keyleth moved her fire sphere toward the entrance of the tower where she knew Gog to be then, she hid.

 **Chapter 37: Taryon:**

Taryon had watched Grog run past, a tower burst into flames, much like Trinket did a while ago, and, he saw Vex flair up for a moment of two. Taryon swiftly drunk a swift step draft. this would increase his speed by many times. Now, other than Vex, he was the fasted mother fucker on the planter. Now all he had to do is wait in his secret hidey hole.

 **Chapter 38: The Towers:**

The arcane towers give off a pulse of energy once again. Vex, now burned, was the only one hit.

 **Chapter 39: Vex:**

Vex, burned and, buzzed by that weird pulse from the towers, was hurting pretty badly but, she would not let keyleth win. what to do? She wondered. Vex wondered where she could hide, mumbled about ground hiding and, flew upward on her boom. Ah, there she was. She barely spotted, Keyleth hiding in a nook. Vex drew her bow and, fired at keyleth, hitting her. She fired again, and, hit her again. she heard Keyelth grunt. Satisfied, Vex dropped to the roof. Hoping, more than knowing she was hidden, Vex dropped prone.

 **Chapter 40: Grog:**

Grog stepped out of the room he was hiding in, used his boots of feral leaping to leap and, land onto the roof Vex was on, and, crushed Dotty's head by landing on in the process. "Sorry, not sorry, Dotty." Grog muttered as he ran into the building that Vex was in. Grog then dashed into the building where another chest was and, stopped. Stock still.

 **Chapter 41: Keyleth:**

Keyleth was in agony. For one, she had no idea what to do at this juncture of the battle and, on top of that, she'd just been shot twice. Vex deserved that fire storm. She'd seen Vex disappear some place and, Grog run past without seeing her, into the building right across the way. finally she decided to go for broke. And, she loose another fire storm.

"AAAAH!" Vex screamed again.

"FUCK!" Grog bellowed.

"yes!" keyleth cheered, pumping her fist. She then brought her flaming sphere in front of the door. "Everybody loves my flaming sphil," Kyeleth bragged aloud. Then, she scuppered.

 **Chapter 42: Taryon:**

Taryon watched as a whole lot of fire went on down there. Hmmm... how to avoid that? For that looked very hurtful and, he wanted nothing to do with it. at all. he hoevered near Dotty and, chucked a smoke stick right on him. Smoke began to boil around the immediate area almost at once. Only Keyleth saw the smoke eruption but, didn't see Taryon.

 **Chapter 43; The Towers:**

The towers released yet another energy surge. Gathering more deadly energy. No one was harmed. Yet.

 **chapter 45: Vex:**

Vex lay on the ground with smoke now pouring itself over her. She coughed several times and, grunted, "Oh shit! first fire now, smoke. Where there's smoke there's fire my white, round asshole- _cough, cough_ " As she coughed, a puffball of smoke came flying out of her mouth, and into the fire fueled heated air around her. She looked around. yep. Everything was still on fire, thanks to Keyleth, the puffed up pyromaniac. Vex wondered where keyleth was now. Vex pondered up the concept of flying up to the top of the tower. Would anybody see her? nah. Surely, with all the things going on, they wouldn't. She was pretty sure. After flying up to the top of the hearest tower, and, casting cure wounds on herself giving herself a third of her strength back, Vex checked on Trinket. She could barely see him from this distance, though the flmaes gave off plenty of light. She mourned the fact she couldn't go down there to help him. dawh, he'd be just fine. she frustrated by the fact she hadn't moved up enough to see Keyelth. She did and cast hunter's mark on the roving druid. "Take you uppity bitch." Vex muttered to herself, very quietly. She went stock still as she thought she heard a sound. No. Just the wind.

 **Chapter 46: Grog:**

Grog saw all of this fire go everywhere and, was freaking out that he was sorta hard about it all. He flicked his eyes down briefly before realizing that no. he didn't wanna fuck the fire. he was just excited about the battle, that was all. "Heh! There was gonna be no weeny roasts for this Goliath," he mumbled. Now smiling at the flames teething his form, he opened the chest at his feet, drew the healing potion out that was in there and, proceeded to guzzle it. he tossed the bottle the potion had been in to one side afterwards. Leaving the chest in his wake, burning like he was, Grog went outside, making the door burst into flames some more as he went, and, turned a corner. He saw the ball, which sat empty but with a rather symmetrical rectangular aperture carved into the side of it. The heavens rocked as Grog gave himself away and, over to his rage and, disbelief. "EMPTY!?" He roared, sending fish, fowl, and even a few fungi, diving for their lives out of that sound's vicinity. Grog looked like he was transforming to his final form.

 _Cough!"_ Vex's voice replied to this faintly in the distance.

 **Chapter 47: Keyleth:**

Keyleth saw the smoke consume Vex's form and laughed at her for it. Then, she stopped laughing. "It's time, it's time...it's fucking time~" Keyleth growled to herself. "It's time!"

 **Chapter 48: Vox Mochina:**

vox Mochina, rather, the remainder of said group, hadn't a clue about what was to descend upon them. All of them!

 **Chapter 49: The Other Place:**

However, the fallen, did know. "Well, they're fucked. Percy murmured. Watching the battlefield as it burned. It was going to more than that. Once all went dark, Keyleth would own the field. They would have to hit her with a lot of power to end her spell. Only Grog could do it alone, unless everybody else, for, a limited time only, allied against a rabid Keyleth.

"Tarry." Dotty nodded in agreement.

 **Chapter 50: Keyleth...Continued...:**

"I call upon the might flora and fauna! Wrath and tranquility! I call upon the strength in me and, the to the beast within! I become won! I become a black dragon!" Keyleth screamed.

"Oh we're fucked." Vex muttered, faintly hearing the spell be called into action faintly. She could hear too, popping nad, snapping sounds, along with much shouting and, swearing in agony. Keyleth was changing form, apparently into a black dragon Which was odd really. With all the fire around one would thought she'd have transformed into a red one. Vex momentarily wondered why she was nit-picking the manner in which she'd die. Banishing these thoughts, she focused on a plan. Nope. There was nothing. It's done.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

A massive black creature flung it's wings wide as it stood atop one of the towers flames down below, an uncaring dark sky above, it leaped into said sky with vengeance in it's heart. Stone chips from the tower fell into the flames below and, the tower groaned under the weight of the black form. For Key-Key the dragon had been born. She craved blood.

Keyleth had recalled the black dragon Umbracyl from a while ago now and, with the acid pool here, what not burn a shape change and, use a black dragon. Red never crossed her mind. She looked over toward the pool of acid, and wondered how deep it was. " _Fuck it_ ," she thought as she submerged herself in the pool. She just managed to hide in totality.

Meanwhile, Key-Key the black dragon had accidentally tripped over Trinket and, plopped his unconscious form into the acid pool with her. Trinket moaned once, tried to swim, dissolving.

Dotty's corpse also experienced some displacement splash and, also began to dissolve, much like Trinket.

 **Chapter 51: Taryon:**

Taryon meanwhile looked over, saw that Dotty just fucking history and, shrugged while bursting into sobs on the spot. Still sobbing Tary floated to a point above the smoke, astride his broomstick. he landed inside of the smoke, both sobbing nd, coughing now, and aimed a blistering barrage of fire prismatic spray at the dragon. Key-Key though was still submerged. To Taryon though, it didn't matter. he cared about as much as the prismatic spray did about that stupid water that was actually acid. Trinket finally got to the shore and, immediately took much of the spray straight to the face. Trinket burst into a dust ball, much like if somebody had punted a dirt clod with a steel toed boot. _Poof!_ With bits of armored bear skeleton still glutting the air, Taryon realised something. He realised that he was not crying due to Dotty. He couldn't move toward to pool. That when the fear ought up to him. he realised that he'd just seen Keyleth turn into Key-Key the black dragon. And,, he wanted no part of that. At all. Least there was the spray.

"ROAR!" Key-key roared under water as she was now poisined by the fool's spray. She would eat him first.

Taryon was experiencing true terror now. He had watched the dragon go into the fucking water. Why would he follow a black dragon into the fucking water? Was he insane? Dumb?

Key-Key the black dragon saw this green beam of light coast through the water and out of nothing she felt ill. She knew where it had come from though, the light that was. yeah. That being hiding in the smoke over there, across the battlefield, that creature was going to die for this. It was going to die just has hard as she could manage. She hissed.

meanwhile, Taryon cast sanctuary on himself, and, hope he wasn't discovered. More over, that it was not found out that he'd wet himself sometime here in the past few moments. Taryon used his earrings also to say, "i'm still in my sphere, ever one, don't come find me." Which was the first thing they'd all do, he just knew it. He was frightened.

 **Chapter 52: The Towers:**

The brazers burst into flame, Grog was injured.

 **Chapter 53: Vex:**

Vex knew where Grog was, as he was now set, more, on fire. And, just how the fuck was that possible, she didn't know. She looked down and, saw a flaming Grog. His shoulders were on fire but, He was just standing there putting the fire out on his elbow, which was not burning. Typical Grog, that. "Right then." She grumbled. Vex readied her bow, taking careful aim this time. She fired. The bolt hit Grog squarely. In fact, the bolt pinned his hand to his elbow. Grog bellowed and, pulled his hand off of his elbow with a mighty, if gory, effort and result. Of course when Grog was shot with the bolt, it shot him full of lightning, and...he was still on fire. Vex aimed again as Grog ranted at her.

"Vex, you bit- OW! WHY!? I'll get y- GRAAARH!"

that kind of thing. "HAH! No. what you will get is another bolt!" Vex bellowed back. She fired again. Knowing that she hit him again, Vex scarpered. Back into the darkened sky.

"Grog did yet another very unhappy happy dance, roaring in pain and rage again as more lighting took his form. "VERY DISAPPOINTED!" He railed.

 **Chapter 54: Grog:**

Grog was angry. "GRRH! The bitch on the broom shocked me again." He grunted to himself. Grog barely recalled soldiers, whom wanted to sound more important than they really were in his opinion, called enemy fire...Charlie. Whoever Charlie was, he wasn't a very nice guy. "Well, that really hurt, Charlie, and I won't allow you to do that to me again. Vex. I was gonna leave ya alone. I was gonna leave ya alone! And, that big ass dragon sittin in a pool of acid, well...that just won't do. Ya piece of shit! " Grog declared hotly to himself. Vex could hear him and, was starting to become scared. For Grog was obviously so angry, he was loosing what semblance of sanity he still possessed. "I'm comin for all you, assholes! Now!" Grog screamed. "Stupid spiral's gonna blow up in my face too," Grog muttered to himself, "Fuck it! Yee-haa howdy!" Grog went to the rope ladder, climbed it, jumping half of it, crawled up to a toured, ignored Vex's shout of hi, Grog, and spun his hammer, a rictus of pure evil satisfaction writ large upon his flaming face. Vex took the hammer square. As she grutned in pain, he laughed in pleasure. he hit her again, it also hit, slamming into vex accompanied by a heavy, meaty impact.

"I thought we were friends, Grog." Vex grunted through the pain, hoping this tricked worked. It didn't. Not that Grog didn't fall for it, Vex knew, but, that he was just having a ball.

When the hammer came a second time, he threw it again, gazing into Vex's eyes as he did so. Still smiling. The hammer hummed through the air as it returned for the third time.

"Grog, please. Just kill me quickly, so I can go pee in the next life. I kind of have a full bladder in this life and, I can only assume, there's some bleed over from this, to the next life." For with the third blow, Vex heard, and felt, bones snapping within her body. She knew it was over. And, she really did have to relieve herself. Dying would be a release.

As Vex passed out, Grog just left her there. Not being able to die...or, pee, either. He found this remarkably amusing. And, he was still on fire. Life really was pretty damn cool.

 **Chapter 55: Key-Key...The Dragon:**

 _Bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop!_ Went the sound of the water around Key-Key's draconic black mussel. She poked her head out of the acidic water pool, and gazed around a bit. It was tough to make anything out in the dark, for she had no night sight. However, she did think she saw Vex fall off her boom and onto the roof of a tower. Key-Key spread her leathery wings and, flew up to the top of that same rooftop. She hovered about five feet over the tower. There she was. an unconscious Vex, her head lolled to one side, her eyeballs a-glaze. Vex's mouth was trickling blood out of one side. Key-Key shifted her glare around just a bit and, couldn't miss a giant flaming Grog, whom bellowed, "Where the fuck did this dragon come from!?" As he pulled his war hammer back from the still form of Vex. Key-Key was maddened. She had wanted to victory over Vex. The fuck?

"ROOOAR!" Key-Key responded to Grog's ejaculated, neanderthal like inquiry.

"Oh shit." Grog muttered, "That's- I'm on fire. And...she's a- that's a dragon. Red dragon? Oh, right no. Red cuz of my flames covering my body. why would a red dragon have red wings? Black. As the dragon began flapping wildy, obviously mad about something, it started screaming at him in draconic. "I don't know what to do." Grog back peddled.

"GRRR-AARGH-GUR-FARR-GURRRR-BLEWH!"

"what the fuck-" Grog began but, did not finish as acid spray cascaded downward, over the tower, hitting Grog directly in the center of his face. "AAAAH" Grog bellowed.

Key-Key the dragon couldn't believe the sheer amount of damage she'd dealt out.

"Oh! I'm off fire now." Grog wondered, "but, it burns still. Wait...why are there tiny holes appearing in my skin? AARH It burns even worse then the fire did before. Put, me. OUT!"

Key-Key the black dragon laughed mockingly at Grog, whom may be out as far as the flames but, that acid would burn a long while yet. Grog, she saw, just stood there, smiled, and, cheerfully, flipped her the bird. "When there's smoke, there's Grog!" Key-Key the dragon taunted. Grog, not understanding draconic, added another bird to his two handed aviary. That pissed Key-Key the dragon off. "Oh, you FUCK!" Key-Key the dragon cursed, she lifted her tail and gave to Grog a free, digested, meal in his arrow shot eyeball.

"OW! Why the eye, again?!" Grog bellowed in Key-Key the dragon's wake, stupidly poking himself in his uninjured eye whilst trying to scrap the poop out of the wrung eye.

The water was displaced enough to where her wings and back were somewhat exposed but, hoping the dark would hide her, Key-Key the dragon sank back into the acid pool.

 **Chapter 56: Taryon:**

Taryon, still shivering in Key-Key the black dragon induced terror, was also now gibbering wildly to himself. "Mmm-hmmm...yeah,...yeah...right, right, Tary, okay. Right. You're alright, Taryon. Remember the time Grandma and, Grandpa were having their moment and, you accidentally burst into their room in Christmas mooing then, you masturbated to it a mere five minutes after Christmas pudding? Just pretend this is just like that. You can do it. Just like Grandma and, Grandpa did it." After vomiting, Taryon felt a wee bit better. Not about himself but, one couldn't have everything, so he supposed. He felt a little queasy when he realized what he saw. A giant black dragon sprayed the tower with acid, then, splashed back down into the acid pool again. He wondered what to do, besides freak out again that was. Taryon wondered about Percy for a few moments but, then, thought back a bit. Oh right. When he was in the sky, he saw a smashed pumpkin, atop a set of really nice clothes. That must've been Percy. "Damn." Taryon swore under his breath. He decided to poke his head around the smoke, there was the dragon's back, and tickled the air with a small light cloud of prismatic spray.

"GRURR!" Key-Key the dragon replied to this action. Which was a compound phrase in draconic for bot ow and, I'm gonna get you for that, Taryon.

"Hah! I hit you! Not so scary now, are ya? Just balancing the scales a bit." Hating himself for that pun, and the weird fear boner he'd just popped, Taryon hid behind the smoke. Behind this smoke, Taryon churned his legs like butter and, sprinted up to the second floor, taking the stairs two at a time, where the slit windows awaited. He whimpered as he darted an eyeball towards a window and gazed around, casting sanctuary on himself as he did so. He saw nobody. He ducked back out of sight. Sanctuary died.

"GRRRORR!" Taryon heard this burbling nosie from outside.

"OH GOD DRAGON!" Taryon stage whispered to himself out of pure fear.

 **Chapter 57: Towers:**

the pillars emitted yet another pulse of arcane energy. They began to call gravity toward the ground, however, all remained uninjured.

 **Chapter 58: Grog:**

Grog heard a whole host of, _splat, plit, plat,_ sounds. Looking down, he saw that it was his melting flesh, thanks be to the acid spray from that damnable dragon, hitting the stone work. He smiled though the agony and, pulled out...the deck of many things. "This ends NOW!" Grog roared. Wherever they were hiding, the others took notice, and, dreaded what was to come, whatever that could possibly be. Even Carville sat up and, took notice. Grog held up a hand and, decided that that was a good enough number of cards to draw. Chuckling to himself, he drew five cards. If Vox Mochina were aware of Grog's employment of this particular weapon, they'd have wondered if Grog would kill himself or, kill them all. For, with Grog, that kind of thing was always up in the air. Grog spread his feet, drew the first card and, called the power of said card. "This, is my first!"

"GROHGR-GRRRRAR-GERGH GRRH GRRUH GRARGRHGR!" Key-Key the dragon protested in the distance. Grog just smugged for the people watching, if there were any.

The power disgorged forth from the mysterious, magical deck of cards at once when Grog drew card on of the five chosen. Bewildered, Grog wondered what happened. Nothing that he could notice, not to him away. Suddenly, his pants fell down, and...every single valuable thing on his person was no more on his person. His riches were all gone and, he was basically destitute. He could find nothing in his bag of holding, nor, within the depths his coin purse. Gone. It was all gone. "Well, heh. That sucks." Grog mused to himself. Saddened to learn he was longer a Grand Pubah, NOT A PUBAH, at once, he pulled card two. Nothing happened, that he could tell. But he did get a bad feeling.

"I'm comin for YOU, Grog!" A voice whispered into Grog's tiny mind.

Shrugging, he pulled card three. "Maybe I'm fucked." Grog worried out loud as he pulled this card but, no. he felt himself grow in power, just slightly. He grinned. "Yaay!" He pulled card four. Oddly, a black sword appeared within Grog's fist. Then, Grog pulled the fifth card. Nearly dropped the sword out of startment, he spun to the sound of a new voice.

"EHEM!"

"What did this card do?" Grog wondered out loud. For before him, stood a Knight clad in black armor and, he was a barbarian Goliath, like Grog himself.

"Sir, Grog," the Knight saluted, "whatever you need, let me know!"

"Do you have any health potions?" Grog asked in desperation borne relief.

"Oh good lord, Sir are you quite alright?" The Knight asked shocked, and concerned.

Grog checked, "UH...no. No. I don't think so." Grog replied confusedly. "Things are very bad. It's dire stakes. Kill the dragon."

"My life, for Strong-Jaw!" And, the Knight drew out a tiny bottle, which was nearly lost in his here huge fist.

"Thank you." Grog said, greedily draining the potion.

"Sir, Strong-Jaw, did you say dragon per chance?"

"Uh-huh." Grog replied.

"Uh...dragon?!" The Knight glanced around in dawning terror for a few moments.

"Yeah, uh...we need to kill It." Grog asserted.

"Uh...alright." The Knight all but whimpered. But then, his strength came back to his words. "My lfie for Strong-Jaw!"

"Yes, please, and, thank you." Grog replied. "your courage is most important at this dire hour." Grog told the Knight, in what Grog thought was an encouraging tone.

"Let us voyage into battle then Sir Grog." The saluted.

"But first, hold on. I need to draw on some tattoos to make you look like me." Grog told the Knight over the Knight's protestations.

"Oh...bother." Sighed the Knight. Grog told the Knight to stand atop the roof and, extend his middle digits and wave his arms all about screaming, "I AM GROG repeatedly. He did.

Spotting Taryon peaking out of a window looking like a man who's seen his Grandmother naked, in other words beyond frightened, Grog went to the second level of the stone tower.

Grog did stop long enough to bounce a few bits of melted skin off of Taryon's sanctuary. "No, stop it!" Taryon squeaked in terror. Grog only chuckled.

 **Chapter 59: Key-Key The Dragon:**

Key-Key the dragon saw a black figure, she was certain was Grog, lifting both middle fingers to the dark sky. "I AM GROG," it kept shouting. Odd. Why would he do that? Then, she got it. It had to be a ploy, but of sort? She flew over and, attacked the figure full force. Casting fearful prescience upon him as she did so. the Knight screamed in horror.

"DRAGON! AAAAAA! DRAGON!"

"Yeah, scream in my prescience, you little bitch speckle." Key-Key geared in draconic. Understanding not but guttural growling, the knight was frightened slightly more than he had been originally. The Knight looked down at the middles fingers he'd been sporting, and, back up at Key-key the dragon and, gave her a thumbs up instead. Key-Key roared.

"Oh no!" The Knight whimpered to himself.

"Oh no is right, you tiny pansy square!" Key-Key the dragon bellowed in draconic. "COME HERE! ROOOAR" An,d Key-Key charged the Knight with a full multi attack.

"BAAH!" the knight squeaked out of pur terror.

Key-Key the dragon bit the knight's helm, driving sparks forth and, causing acidic drool to pool into the tiny hole she'd created. Then she spun in mid air and, kicked him with a clawed foot. The claws tor at the black armor and, did go through for a shallow wound just underneath the Knight's hip. The Knight tried to bring forth his great sword, she dodged.

 **Chapter 60:: Taryon:**

taryon could kind of the see the battle between the Grog like figure and, the dragon in the distance. That thing iwth Grog showing up had made Taryon need to relieve himself. So, he had done, in a corner. The room stank like piss. Grog was still right here, in front of him. Taryon shrugged. Wht the hell did he have to loose? He pulled a diamond.

Grog held up a finger, "I hate dragons." He stated.

"I will heel you if you swear not to stab me in the back, Taryon replied.

Grog shrugged, "Fuck it," he said , taking the ring. "I swear, I swear. I want this fucking dragon, dead. I swear, I swear. Yes. Giant dragon- I swear. Both nodded. the pact reached.

Taryon didn't trust Grog's word. But, he heeled Gog nearly completely anyway. They did need to rid themselves of this dragon after all and, Grog and, his buddy out there were really the only two of them whom could bore such a fete. However, they'd be significantly at the end of this fight too, then, he'd take advantage of their depleted states, ending it. yes. Taryon would use Grog like the dull, blunt tool that he was. Taryon like that very well indeed. "Grog, my dear man, we are going to kill us a giant fucking dragon!"

"Yaaa- a-woooo-gug-oooawa!" Grog started to say the word yay instead, he ended up swallowing an entire bottle full of potion, as Taryon poured it down his gullet.

Letting go of Grog's jaw, and wiping off some residual Grog slobber off of his trousers, Taryon smiled. "There, nearly forgot to do that. Depending upon how ya feel, now we can go kill a giant fucking dragon, Grog." Grog bounced up and down for a few moments and, suddnely he grinned. He grasped a lone stone off of the ground and, crushed it, utterly.

"fell great! Lets go!" Grog laughed and, pumped his fist, the one holding the powerded stone and scattering the dust everywhere, with gusto.

"Um...okay." Taryon squeaked. He hadn't thought of that. How the fuck was he going to insure Grog died in a way, he didn't have to do the dirty word? He loose against Grog. "Shit."

"What?" Grog asked.

"Never mind, lets go kill us a giatn fucking dragon, Grog." Taryon would have to think fast. what made thigns worse was that Grog could maintain resistant rage for however long. Taryon walked voer the the doors of the tower, which were burned to a crisp nad, looked upward. he saw the edge of a dragon wing flapping almost astronomically. He decided to go to the north bunker instead and, hide. Telling Grog over his shoulder, "Stay there, Buddy, I am going over to see if I can't find a vantage point for us." Grog shrugged.

"Okay!" He called, "but, hurry! I wanna kill something. Namely, that giant fucking dragon!""

"Will do! Don't worry. We'll kill that giant fucking dragon when I get back! " Taryon ran for, what he knew to be, his short little life.

 **Chapter 61: Towers:**

Lightning erupted out from the energy, which had built up previously, and Key-Key the black dragon plus, the black armored Knight were struck, wounding both, mid duel.

 **Chapter 62: Vex:**

Vex was looking at the duel between the Knight and, the dragon, trying to find an advantageous striking point but, suddenly everything changed the the light discharged. Vex screamed.

Key-key the dragon was struck by a lightening bolt on her flank nad, she staggered backwards, multifariously, the Knight was also struck with a second bolt of power. Key-Key attempted to keep herself from falling off of the roof of the tower when she heard a short scream and, an unpleasant squelching sound under her rear most foot. She frowned. What could that have been? She spared a glance for only an instant, raising a fore claw to deflect yet another sword stroke, and, saw a red smudge on the rooftop. Vex?

"Wow!" The Knight said "There's nothing that'll get a sane out of stone like that. Avaunt, vial villainous creature! You beast, you! There was woman behind your and, you just squished her like a fly!" The Knight charged toward Key-Key the dragon and, engaged her once again. though, that was made difficult. Due to the lightening wound he'd just received.

 **Chapter 63: Grog:**

Grog stood there for a few moments until he decided he wasn't waiting anymore. He ran to the top of the tower, pulling out the rest of the cards as he went. The rest of the cards dissolved when a thing line of dragon saliva hit them. They melted out of his hands. That gave Grog pause, but only for a moment. He got up to the side of his knight and told him, "Oy, Willferd, this is how it's done, lad." The hammer came out, Key-Key the dragon looked apprehensive for but a moment. Then, Grog unleashed hell! "Giant, fucking, DRAGON! HERAH!" All three reckless attacks nearly at once. The Knight fell back and let Grog work. The first blow slammed into key-Key the dragon, staggering her, she clutched her chest, the second attack, bashed into her flank. Then, something that made Grog giggle in glee happened. Key-Key the dragon was now just keyleth Her form dropped. Grog stepped forward, ready with the third attack, he raised the war hammer in one mighty fist. "Hey there, Keyleth, come go Uncle Groggy!" Keyleth only smiled.

"Come to Mamma, bitch!" She replied, making a come hither gesture with hand and, flipping Grog the bird with the other.

"Oh, this is gonna taste so sweet!" Grog grinned savagely. Grog thught about kicking her as off of the top of the tower but, he nah. The attack would be so much more satisfying.

"Lets go, gorgeous, just you and me!" Keletyeth taunted, blowing Grog a kiss now. If this didn't work, she was out of this battle. But, she was certain it wouldn't fail her. "Tiny dick!"

"I'll protect you my lord! For the honor of Strong-Jaw! Have at you!" The Knight said, and the both of them Grog and, the Knight, attacked keyleth, wounding her severely. "Ahah!"

Keyleth retreated a few yard away and, flipped the both of them off. She bleeding. Not out though. She still had a plan.

 **Chapter 64: Keyleth:**

Keyleth was both breathing and, bleeding rather a lot. "Grog, we're friends, right? We're friends!" She suddenly smiled and, grabbed grog in a parody of a hug, utilizing plane shift.

"Key- Grog started to say. then, Grog vanished in a brilliant flash of white light, his Knight vanishing with him. The landed in the Faewyld. In front of them both was a Shde, a powerful Fea lord. She walked up to them and, cast a foe web upon them both. Grog and, the Knight killed one another in mortal combat. The Fea creatures at their flesh raw.

Keyleth sunk into the shadows of the top of the tower, and, heeled herself best she could. Awaiting her final opponent.

 **Chapter 66: Carvill:**

Carvill decided that, for better or worse, he didn't want a lengthy game of hide and seek. he teleported the final two combatants into each other's space. Creating an inescapable wall. this wall, made up of the same arcane forces which powered his own powers, would incinerate anybody whom attempted to flee the final duel. He watched eagerly.

 **FINAL CHAPTER!: 67: Keyleth v.s...Taryon:**

"Time to die, Taryon." Keleth called out.

Uh...for you? Cuz, I don't wanna!"

"No, damn it!" K keyleth gasped, at the same as Taryon did.

Keyleth appeared wounded inside of this oval of dark purple energy and, to her shock, Taryon appeared within the same space, on a broom, and, looking beyond frightened, confused. Keyelth brught for her fire elemental form and, tossed out a small fire ball, burning the broom out from underneath Taryon. taryon threw prismatic spray in hasty response. Keyleth snarled as she took a blast of prismatic spray to the chest then, she dove forward in fire form and was dodged by Taryon. Going for broke she shot at her again, this time, getting her in the eyes. What was wrong with her? She was not even bothering to dodge his blasts of prismatic spray. This is not how he was things going. Keyleth, for her part, was blinded. She struck out blindly. Taryon charged her, the both hit the wall, Keyleth seared Taryon across the face and, shot Keyleth. A blast shook shook the sky. both Taryon and, keyleth had been killed. Taryon though, had gone into the wall last. Keyleth had been defeated. Suddenly, the wall vanished and Taryon staggered.

Taryon watched as the sting top of one of the towers part, as if a titanic figure drew by hand two bits of the roof aside. within a bright light, a man with a long beard, and, black robes, levitated out of the light. Taryon could see that the figure was smiling happily. Carvill disbanded the illusion of the dream, saying, "Congratulations." Another flash.

Taryon awoke in his bed and, silk pajamas. He felt no different but, he looked down toward his chest and, saw the rune of worth sitting there. there must've been more to that dream. So he believed. He smiled to himself. Whatever that had been, Taryon knew he could rest easy, knowing, he'd won. then, saddened, where were Vox Mochina? He frowned.


End file.
